User blog:Fyrestørm/SilverWings
Please note that SilverWing applications are currently closed. =Rules= You may create normal SilverWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must make a form for any OC you make, special or not. You must ask permission from the queen to create a SilverWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Animus *Ambassador (or any other government figure) *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= SilverWings are long and slender northern dragons, with silver, white or gray scales. Black and golden SilverWings are rare- they often come from eggs with a golden or black tint. Normal colored SilverWings come from silver or white glittery eggs. The eye colors of SilverWings can be electric yellow, golden, or green, but never blue. Sharp scales line their back and run down to the spade tip of their tails. They have abnormally long tails, similar to their distant cousins the WiseWings, that are spade-tipped. The horns of a SilverWing are of average length and spiral around like a unicorn's horn. Their claws are small yet serrated; their teeth are short yet sharp. Their wing membranes are a startling transparent. Most SilverWings are of lithe and small stature, about twice the size of the average scavenger, but SilverWings do grow larger with age as most dragons do. Their shoulders are slender and nearly all SilverWings have a fast metabolism, so there is no such thing as an overweight SilverWing. SilverWings are a fragile breed and rely on speed in a fight. They are distant cousins of the IceWings and the SkyWings. =Abilities= Due to their sleek, slender bodies and their quick wings, SilverWings are fast, though not nearly as fast as the distant SkyWings. They are able to breathe a fairly warm fire, rather than frost breath, due to having lived in the northern tundras for only a millennium. SilverWings have a strong endurance in cold weather because of where they live and are naturally agile and quick in the air. Similar to a stinging nettle, SilverWings are able to release histamine and other sorts of stinging chemicals upon contact with their teeth. This weapon isn't very harmful and rarely kills, however causes a sensation similar to that of a bee sting. SilverWings do have animuses, but usually one only once a century- and only in the royal bloodline. A royal who happens to have an animus dragonet is typically forced to give up the dragonet to be raised by the Queen herself. =Naming= SilverWings are named after pale colors, soft sounds, cold weather, and the general environment where SilverWings live. Examples would include Lucent, Cold, Opaque, Vibrance, etc. Occasionally SilverWings are named after Slavic or Scandinavian words for cold climates and animals, such as the word for fox, snow, mountain, etc. =Combat= SilverWings aren't very useful in a fight unless they have weapons beside their miniscule natural ones. They are typically armed with spears and occasionally swords and other weapons that involve dual-wielding, and can cause chaos on the battlefield if armed properly. If a SilverWing is able to carry one, they use a shield. They rely more on speed rather than strength, and even though they are easily struck down due to their fragile builds, are very persistent and will fight until they actually die. Training Occupational If a dragonet (of the recommended four years old) is sent to the Military Academy in Winterrock, the second largest city in the SilverWing Kingdom, then he or she will undergo the standard military training. This training will last for one year and will strengthen their muscles, flying skills, and sharpen their reflexes. The sickly or disabled are not expected to pass this training. The cadet will also be given a course of military history, learning about the ancient war against the GemWings in the time of Queen Geyser. Once training is complete, the cadet will be sent to Svovelheim, alongside their future platoon, where the platoon will pick one "diamondfruit" from the underground forest of Krigstrær that Queen Geyser stole and enchanted to grow edible, fruit-like diamonds. This task is not easy; the group has to endure the fields of sulphur-spewing geysers and cracks in the earth, either fight or flee from the plagued wolves in the area, and then actually find the great underground cave where the Krigstrær stands. The diamondfruit is then returned to the Academy in Winterrock and is either given to the Royal Family, used in foreign trade, or given to the military scientists to use in...things. After completing the above trial, the platoon will be sent out into the army, where all of the cadets will be given the rank of private and, depending on the fate of the platoon, will either be promoted or lost on the battlefield. Drafted In times of war, the queen will often issue a decree which will cause all strong dragonets who have completed their education to be drafted into the army. They will be given a brief yet vigorous training to prepare them for war. Depending on how they perform during the training, will either be given a rank in the army or booted over to the non-combat units, either given training to become a battlefield healer, messenger or bloodslave (a lowly job that involves cleaning off battlefields, burning the carnage of the enemy, or disposing of the corpses of the wounded). After the war is complete, all drafted soldiers may return to their normal lives, however soldiers who have chosen their job as an official occupation will stay. Military Branches The SilverWing military is not a complex web nor is it unorganized. There are two branches, one of which does the actual fighting, while the other branch encompasses those that do all of the other work that combat leaves behind. The Warfrost Talon The Warfrost Talon is the branch that does the actual fighting, and make up a large portion of the SilverWing military. All soldiers are apart of this branch and there are an estimated 5,000 SilverWings that are considered to be involved in the Warfrost Talon. One head general rules this Talon, and he or she is allowed to appoint a general for each corps of the Talon. Once the general passes away, the current SilverWing queen will appoint a new one, or she may take up the role for herself, however this is uncommon. The Hearthfire Talon The Hearthfire Talon includes anyone involved in the military that isn't a soldier- this includes healers, messengers, bloodslaves (lowly dragons that clean up carnage), and Academy trainers. There are about 500 healers, 150 messengers, and 450 bloodslaves estimated, however the Military Academy has an exact 19 trainers. There is a number of head healers, diplomats and an overseer that manage each of the occupations, as well as the headmaster of the Academy. =History= Long ago, a dragon made from silver and glass and rock came down from the Great Land in the North, a faraway place where dragons with wings of glass and the horns of deer reign. He had no wings, for they had been torn off in a battle against a great sea monster known as Austri as it came from the eastern ocean. He arrived on Portia clinging to a piece of driftwood. His name was Konungur, and he told the natives that he was the son of a great war goddess, and quite willing to listen to the handsome outsider, eagerly believed him. They named him Konungur the Wingless and he became the first king of the ancient SilverWings. He took several wives from among the natives (who were most likely a clan of lost IceWings who had settled down on Portia) and had many dragonets with his wives, which overtime evolved into the modern-day SilverWings. =Architecture= SilverWing architecture is very elaborate and well-built, made from stone, metal or wood. Buildings and houses are built tall and very spread-out, the wealthier the owner the bigger and wider the house is. Political facilities and palaces are where most architectural effort is put, adding golden spires onto the stone towers and constructing colorful onion-shaped domes onto the roofs. Small, narrow windows and bronze doors are very common in the fancier buildings. Most common houses and buildings are made from wood with an occasional mix of stone, usually having about two to three stories and housing one or two families. =Territory= SilverWing territory is at the northern westernmost point of Portia, and is of a very bleak, chilly climate. Winters are nearly year-round, except for a small window of time where plants have a chance to bloom and snow melts. Most of the kingdom is open tundra, however various points become hilly and mountainous. The kingdom has many fjords which are known for their unique beauty, as well as many fields of sulfur and geysers tucked between mountains- er, rather, dormant volcanoes. On the borders are several snowy forests, where in the short summer and spring months flowers bloom and festivals are held. In the SilverWing bay are two islands, one entirely an icy hell, while the other one is the home of the fishing city of Riftdawn. Landmarks Isle Fjorlag The largest of the two SilverWing islands, Fjorlag is an uninhabitable, icy wasteland whence the reason the military city of Winterrock is situated there. It is said that the tomb of Konungur the Wingless is somewhere on the island, and that it is guarded by a living incarnation of his mother, the SilverWing war goddess Krigna. The island is the source of most of the SilverWings' urban legends, as there are rumors that horrible creatures and lost dragons live out in the frozen wastes. There are even rumors of a hole in the earth leading to the center of the world itself... Queen Geyser's College for the Mystical Arts Founded by the animus warrior queen herself, the College for the Mystical Arts is a college in the city of Völvaheill and in contrast to its bleak, poverished surroundings is quite grand and majestic. Any dragon (from any tribe, but preferably a SilverWing) who has completed his or her education may come here to further look into the mystical arts- which includes communing with the gods, pyromancy, herbalism, and prophecy. While nothing magical truly happens, dragons here try their best. Pyromancy (working with fire- in other words, attempting to control it) and prophecy are nothing more than mere tricks, however there are rumors that eras ago dragons did have a way to control both. Animuses are never educated here, as recent queens have considered the College too "lowly" and "false" for their magic-harnessing proteges. However, there are stories from recent years that students here have gotten intro necromancy...and that they have successfully raised several ancient royals. But none of these stories could possibly be true, right? Svovelheim Svovelheim is the landscape of geysers and dormant volcanoes and sulphur fields in the middle SilverWing Kingdom that holds the underground forest of Krigstrær. Quite a few ranches and farms are found in this region due to the fertile earth. Svovelheim is one of two volcanic regions in Portia, the other being the StormWing volcano ring. Cities and large settlements have not been able to flourish here due to the occasional eruption and the toxic gases rising from the earth, and there are very few regions where dragons can live without being suffocated. Plagued, deadly wolves guard the mountain leading to Krigstrær, and it is unknown whether the creatures are native or created by Queen Geyser. Krigstrær Deep beneath the earth, born of a long history of war and religion, Krigstrær is a forest of diamonds. SilverWing cadets come here to complete the final task of their training and priests come here to provide offerings to the gods. Trees dot the subterranean landscape, trees not of green but of diamonds- diamondfruit, that is. Diamondfruit is a hallucinogenic fruit, created by the warrior Queen Geyser to provide pleasure to those who manage to find it. While not addicting, diamondfruit in high quantities can cause insanity. Krigstrær was originally part of the GemWing Kingdom, however during the war with the GemWings over a century ago, Queen Geyser took this land and enchanted the diamondfruit to be edible. Any GemWings seen here are to be killed per SilverWing law. Forests of Jor The Forests of Jor are a dazzling, vibrant land in both the spring and winter. During the winter, Jor is a haven for reindeer, wolves, bears- as well as a cornucopia for hunters. The evergreen trees are coated in snowflakes and frost, and sometimes even trolls come out of their caves to see the beauty of winter. In the short yet glorious spring, trees are as bright and green as ever, with flowers springing from the earth and delectable herbs dotting the landscape. Jor is said to be the place where the SilverWing goddess of love, song and beauty lives, wandering the merry terrain as she sings. Settlements Add Add =Education= Add =Notable Historical Members= Rulers *Queen ____ =Culture= Add =Religion= Add =Diet= Add =Traditions= Add Add =Holidays= Add Add =Intertribal Affairs= Add =Stereotypical SilverWing= silverwings are slavs and blast hardbass while dabbing in adidas =Hobbies= Add =Government= Add Queen Add Succession Add =Significant Members= Add Add Add Add Ambassadors *Add =Gallery= Add Category:Blog posts